As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various types of information handling systems may be utilized to conduct teleconferences among a plurality of participants. A key goal of teleconference systems is capture of high-quality speech without constraining a speaker to be tethered to a particular device to require a user to be very close to a microphone. Due to space requirements and system limitations, it is impractical to provide for high audio performance within a single information handling system (e.g., tablet, notebook, etc.). Effective beam forming and sound level control from a single computing device is very difficult due to varying size of rooms, number of participants, and location of participants. As a result, traditional teleconferencing approaches often experience echo, reverberation, variations in volume levels, muted higher frequencies, and other undesirable audio qualities, leading to negative user experience.